Est ce de la rancune de la haine ou de l'amour?
by Majandra2
Summary: ODP SPOILERS! SLASH HP?


Salut tout le monde je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Ça fait longtemps que je pensais à écrire un slache et donc je me lance. Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite le couple mais je pense que ceux qui me connaissent sauront de quel couple il s'agit! Mais en tout cas je promets d'essayer de ne pas vous décevoir j'ai écrit tout un synopsis ce qui fait que je sais à peu prés où je vais pas comme dans mon autre fic le retour de HP!!!! A propos de celle-ci j'ai mis une annonce donc pour plus de renseignement aller voir à celle-ci. Et maintenant place à l'histoire.

Disclaimer: Et oui grande nouvelle!!!! Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi!!! Mais étant la superbe femme de Lucius Malfoy je pourrai dire qu'au moins celui-ci m'appartient!!!! HAHHH luss'!!!!!!!!!

COUPLE: HP/? R/H

CATEGO : SLASH DONC HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR

Cette fic sera aussi une MPREG

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le soleil était brûlant en ce 31 juillet, peu de gens se trouvaient dehors; Ils préféraient tous la fraîcheur de leur villa. Seul un jeune homme âgé de 16 ans restait dehors. L'adolescent était assez bel homme malgré sa maigreur et ses habits abîmés. Il possédait d'immenses yeux d'un vert éclatant comme l'émeraude.

Il avait des cheveux noirs comme le geais, en bataille qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ceux-ci étaient simplement retenus par un vieux lacet de basket. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil et son corps, bien que maigre et efflanqué comme le corps d'un enfant qui a grandit trop vite, était tout de même musclé. Très peu certes, mais on pouvait tout de même apercevoir un torse musclé à travers son t-shirt déchiré.

Une autre chose assez étrange à propos du garçon était ses blessures qu'il traînait depuis un certain temps déjà. En effet on pouvait apercevoir sur sa joue gauche quelques égratignures, ainsi que quelques bleus sur ses bras. Tout à coup une voix retentit dehors:

- HEH l'anormal!!!!! Dépêche-toi papa t'attend à la maison il faut que t'écrive une lettre à tes..... Enfin tu vois qui.........

La voix que l'on venait d'entendre appartenait à Dudley Dursley, Un adolescent de 16 ans. Plus connu sous le nom de BIG D la grosse brute du quartier.

-J'arrive tout de suite répondit le brun, d'une voix lasse.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était cloîtré chez son oncle, ayant pour seule compagnie sa chouette et son immonde famille qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. En outre, malgré les menaces de ses amis sorciers le traitement de l'oncle Vernon envers Harry avait empiré. En effet à peine rentré de la gare Harry avait retrouvé ses anciens «appartements».

Ceux-ci beaucoup plus petit que la chambre de « Duddy » était d'une chaleur étouffante, en outre ils étaient si petits qu'il était difficile pour lui d'y dormir. Il faut dire qu'un placard sous l'escalier n'est guère agréable.

En plus des mauvaises conditions de vie, le pauvre garçon devait faire toutes les corvées de la maison. Dudley ne sachant rien faire de ses dix doigts et la tante Pétunia trop grande dame pour faire le ménage, les tâches ménagère revenaient à la honte de la famille c'est à dire Harry.

Malheureusement si seulement le quotidien de Harry se résumait au ménage et au placard sous l'escalier il en aurait été bien heureux. Mais ses vacances ne consistaient pas seulement à cela. Depuis quelques temps l'oncle Vernon avait pris l'habitude de se défouler sur Harry.

Le moindre problème était la faute de Harry et de son anormalité. Bien sur il faisait attention à ne pas trop l'amocher car il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que Harry devrait retourner à Hogwarts. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas s'attirer la foudre de ses amis anormaux qui avait osé le menacer. En bref tout ce que Harry espérait s'été retourné le plus vite retourner à l'école.

Arrivé au 4 privet drive Harry fila dans son placard pour écrire la lettre déstiné à Tonks et Lupin.

« Je vais bien les Dursley me traitent parfaitement, je mange à ma faim, ne vous inquiétiez pas. Comment va tout le monde?

Amitié Harry »

Il sortit de son placard et montra la lettre à son oncle qui sourit d'un air malveillant et lui dit de l'envoyer sur-le-champ. Ce que Harry fit. Après avoir envoyer sa lettre il se rendit dans la cuisine. Sa tante lui donna un petit morceau de pain sec avec de l'eau. Après avoir avaler son maigre repas il alla se coucher.

Depuis le début des vacances Harry nourrissait une haine sans borne envers Dumbledore et le professeur Snape. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à ce dernier la mort de Sirius. C'était de sa faute et malgré tout ce que dirait le directeur à son sujet il n'en démordrait pas. Ils devaient bien rigoler tous les deux d'avoir enfermé Harry dans sa prison.

Mais attendait qu'il revienne à Hogwarts et ils verraient tous autant qu'ils sont que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire par un simple prof au gros nez et aux cheveux gras. Il vengerait Sirius. Et sur cette dernière pensée il s'endormit.

1 mois plus tard:

Le premier septembre était enfin arrivé. Harry raya joyeusement la date sur son calendrier improvisé et sorti de son placard pour prendre son « petit déjeuner ». Petit était le bon nom car celui-ci consistait en un morceau de pain de mie rassis. A table l'oncle Vernon observait Harry.

Les bleus sur son visage s'étaient effacés mais il savait que les cicatrices sur son dos et les bleus sur ses bras étaient toujours là. Dieu merci les habits dix fois trop grand de Harry les cachés. Le patriarche pris alors la parole:

« - J'imagine que tu dois être content de retourner dans ton école d'anormal n'est ce pas?

Harry regarda son oncle avec un air de défi. L'envie de lui repondre un oui sonore le demengeait mais il savait qu'avec son oncle il valait mieux se taire. Il préféra donc ne rien dire. Dursley reprit la parole:

« -J'ose espérer que tu ne diras rien de ce qui s'est passé ici si tu ne veux pas avoir de représailles de ma part! Comprend-tu?

- Oui monsieur répondit Harry d'un air soumis.

Comment son idiot d'oncle pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il irait répéter ce qu'il s'était passer durant les vacances ! Il ne voulait pas que l'on le prenne pour un petit garçon chétif et faible.

Oh! Non il ne dirait rien il avait sa fierté tout de même. Il imaginait déjà Draco Malfoy dire :

« - OH regarder c'est Potter qui se fait battre par sa famille!!!!! Le pauvre chéri ne sait même pas se défendre contre des muggles comment voulez-vous qu'il détruise le seigneur des ténèbres.

L'oncle Vernon reprit, et ce faisant interrompant Harry de ses pensées:

« - De toute façon si tu dis quelque chose nous nous vengerons car tu dépends de nous jusqu'à tes 17 ans. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini ta maudite école, tu dépendras de nous et ce ne sont pas tes amis bizarres qui viendront te sauver ni ton idiot de parrain. D'ailleurs aucun de tes amis est venu cette année ».

A' la mention de Sirius Harry sentit son sang bouillonner et sa colère remontait. ' Ne perd pas ton sang froid Harry surtout ne perd pas ton sang-froid ' se disait l'adolescent comme un mantra.

A' la place il répondit toujours de son air soumis :

« - Oui monsieur je comprends.

L'homme sourit d'un air vicelard et dit :

« - Bien maintenant partons! Nous ne voudrions pas que tu manque le train ce serait bête. Et pas un mot à tes amis bizarres c'est compris?

Harry pensa que l'oncle Vernon se répétait mais il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Le chemin jusqu'à la gare Kings-Cross se déroula sans aucuns mots. Harry arriva une heure en avance. Il décida d'aller boire un café avec l'argent qu'il avait piqué dans la chambre Dudley. Il alla tout d'abord s'acheter une cartouche de cigarette pour éviter d'en manquer à Hogwarts.

Cela faisait depuis le début des vacances qu'il avait commencé à fumer. Dudley un soir de bonté ou dieu seul savait quoi lui en avait proposé une. Harry avait trouvé que cela le calmait, de plus il aimait la sensation.

Il s'alluma donc une cigarette en buvant son café quand un homme l'accosta. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite tant il avait changé mais quand il l'apostropha, il reconnut tout de suite la voix doucereuse du professeur Snape.

« - POTTER!!!!!!! Harry sursauta.

- Oui professeur? Demanda Harry poliment.

- Que faîtes vous là?

- Ca ne se voit pas je bois un café et je fume une cigarette avant de monter dans le train. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais poirauter pendant une heure voie 9/¾? Je suis en avance donc je profitais de mon dernier moment de tranquillité avant de commencer l'école. Enfin.... Ajouta-il, jusqu'à votre arrivé bien sur!!!! » Répondit l'adolescent insolemment.

Severus Snape en 15 années d'enseignement n'avait jamais vu un élève lui parler comme cela. De toute façon cela ne l'étonnait guère le fils ressemblait au père en tout point.

« - Vous fumez maintenant Potter?

- Non sans blague ça ne se voit pas? Pourquoi? Voulez-vous une cigarette? Oh mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas conseillé déjà que vous avez en les cheveux gras la clop vous les ternirez c'est vraiment dommage!!!!! Enfin si vous voulez j'ai du shampoing dans ma valise je vous l'offre volontiers car vous en auriez bien besoin.

Harry savait qu'il allait trop loin. En outre il devait s'avouer que Snape était assez bel homme. Grand musclé la peau plus mat que d'habitude et plus de dents jaunes. 'Il à du se faire détartrer les dents' pensa Harry.

Également les habits muggles le sillai parfaitement. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire on pouvait dire qu'il était à son avantage. De plus les cheveux noués en catogan montrer beaucoup moins ses cheveux gras. 'Je vais finir par me demander s'il n'a pas eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique' se dit Harry.

Le maître des potions pendant ce temps contenait tant bien que mal sa colère et son envie de frapper le gamin. Quoique gamin ne soit plus le terme à utiliser pour parler de Potter. Il avait bien grandit en deux mois autant physiquement que moralement apparemment la mort de son parrain l'avait énormément touché.

Mais cela ne l'excuser pas!! Comment ce petit morveux pouvait oser lui parler comme cela!!!

Il s'approcha du survivant brusquement, si brusquement que celui-ci leva les mains pour protéger son visage. 'Ca ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Potter, c'est étrange' pensa Severus. Cependant il n'en fit pas cas et dit:

« -Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, vous êtes mon élève et je suis votre professeur, vous me devez du respect!! Est-ce clair??

- Vous êtes mon professeur seulement à Hogwarts et étant donné que l'année n'a pas encore commencé, je peux me permettre de vous parler comme il me plait!!! Ceci-dit, que me voulez-vous? Repondit Harry remit de ses émotions.

- Le directeur m'a envoyé vous donner les résultats de vos OWLS, étant donné que vous ne les avez pas reçut cet été!!

-C'est tout? Car si ce n'est que cela donnez-moi mes résultats et tirez-vous pour que je puisse les lire en paix!!!

- Eh! Bien navré de vous décevoir mais vous allez devoir supporter ma présence car le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé d'assurer votre protection durant le trajet. Croyez bien Potter que je ne me suis pas porter volontaire, si cela peut vous soulager, je suis aussi mécontent de cela que vous!!! Tenez!!

Snape tendit à Harry un parchemin. Harry le déroula c'était les résultats de ses OWLS.

MétamorphoseE

DivinationP

PotionE

SortilègeO

DCFMO

SACME

AstronomieA

HIST MAGIE P

Vous êtes donc accepter à suivre les cours de métamorphose, potion, sortilège, DCFM, et SACM.

Cordialement Minerva Macgonagall

Harry était assez fier de ses résultats qui lui assurait tout de même une bonne moyenne. Pendant ce temps le prof de potion l'observait. Tout à coup Harry leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda son prof. Il lui demanda:

« - Qui vous a forcé à me prendre en Potion cette année??

Le maître des potions ne le montra pas mais il était assez intrigué par cette question.

«- Pourquoi cette question?

- Tout simplement parce que je veux savoir si vous m'avez prit pour mes notes ou tout simplement par piston.

- Minerva m'a forcé à vous prendre dans mon cours, de plus vos notes d'OWLS mon je dois dire, assez étonné!!! Admit Severus.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette et regarda l'heure. Il était onze heures moins dix. Il dit:

« -Nous devrions y'aller sinon nous allons manquer le train.

Harry se leva et se dirigea voie 9/¾ d'un pas alerte sans se soucier de son professeur. Severus le suivit tant bien que mal maugréant des insultes envers le directeur ou, encore ronchonnant contre certains jeunes mal éduqué à notre époque. Finalement il réussit à le rattraper.

Pour la première fois en 6 ans l'espion remarqua les habits dix fois trop grand de son étudiant. 'Pourquoi porte t-il ces loques? Avec l'argent des Potter il doit avoir largement les moyens de se payer de meilleurs vêtements'. Mais il éloigna vite ces pensées de son esprit et ne s'en préoccupa plus. ' Après tout c'était sûrement pour faire pitié, il devait le faire exprès!!!'

Severus était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite q'ils étaient arrivés voie 9; ils se trouvaient devant la barrière qui menait voie 9/¾ . Harry allait s'avancer quand le maître des potions le retint par le bras. Il dut le serrer plus fort que voulu car le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de douleur. Puis l'instant d'après hurla:

« - Non mais vous vous sentez bien qu'est ce qui vous prend? J'aimerai que vous me fichiez la paix! Serait-ce trop demander?

- Si vous croyez que je fais ça par pur plaisir vous vous trompez royalement monsieur Potter. Je voulais simplement attirer votre attention sur le fait que la gare est pleine de muggles, alors à moins que vous vouliez à tout prix vous risquer à nous faire remarquer veuillez cesser vos hurlements, répliqua Snape d'un ton sec.

Harry baissa la tête d'un air contrit et dit un faible excusez-moi. Il détestait se montrer aussi faible, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré son apparence soumise une haine bouillonnait tout en fond de lui. Il avait une folle envie de faire payer à Snape la mort de Sirius.

Mais pas seulement Snape allait payer, oh non!!! Dumbledore allait payer, il verrait tous ce qu'il était capable de faire. Sur cette dernière pensée il demanda son professeur s'il pouvait passer à présent. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils passèrent la barrière et arrivèrent sur la voie 9/¾ .

Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!! Gros bizoux, je doit arrêter la car Lucius m'attend §§§§ PACE SALUTE et REWIEW SVP!!!!!!!!!


End file.
